The rotation of an axle, such as an axle of a machine, can be slowed using a brake assembly. A common brake assembly configuration includes a brake element and a piston that engages the brake element to create a braking force. The brake element may wear with use, and this may change the performance of the brake assembly. In particular, as a brake element wears, the distance that a piston must travel to engage the brake element may increase, and this change may be perceptible by an operator.
Slack adjustment mechanisms have been introduced in brake assemblies to limit the movement of a piston as the piston is moved out of engagement with the brake element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,722 discloses a slack adjustment mechanism that includes a one-way clutch that allows movement of a piston in an engagement direction, but limits movement of the piston away from the engagement direction.
A need exists, however, for further developments relating to brake assemblies and slack adjustment mechanisms.